Pesadilla
by Elyk91
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la pelea de Videl y Spopovich. Gohan aun no ha podido olvidad ese suceso. Pasen y lean


Dragón Ball no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo los tome prestados para escribir esta pequeña historia.

A leer.

 **PESADILLA**

-¡Ríndete por favor Videl!

Gritaba Gohan mientras observaba impotente como ese monstruo llamado Spopovich golpeaba salvajemente y sin compasión a su amiga. La furia que sentía seguía creciendo cada vez más. Todos a su alrededor se preocuparon al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, y no era para menos, su ki aumentaba alarmantemente como aquella vez que se enfrentó a Cell.

La tela blanca que cubría su rebelde cabellera y la capa roja salieron expulsadas por el incremento de su ki, ya no le importaba si descubrían que él era el Gran Saiyaman, lo único que quería era destruir a ese maldito con sus propias manos, le haría pagar por cada golpe, cada gota de sangre derramada del cuerpo de su ¿amiga?, ¡no¡ ella era más que eso, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ella había pasado de ser solo su amiga a convertirse en alguien muy importante para él. La amaba, se había enamorado de ella y necesito ver como sufría para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Cálmate hijo- le pidió Goku, no lo había visto así desde su lucha con Cell. Sabía que si seguía así perdería el control y las consecuencias serían devastadoras.

-¡No puedo! ¡Ese… MALDITO!- su voz era tan aterradora que le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Un aura dorada comenzó a rodearlo, estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Videl estaba tirada en el piso de la plataforma, solo se podían escuchar sus sollozos, Spopovich pisaba su cabeza como si se tratara de una pelota, la sangre fluía de su boca y nariz hasta llegar a un charco que se había formado en la plataforma, podía jurar que tenía rotos todos los huesos del cuerpo, sabía que no podría aguantar más.

-¡MALDITOOOO!- gritaba mientras salía volando para ir en su auxilio.

-¡Ya termina de una buena vez, deja de estar jugando, ella no es nuestro objetivo!- esa voz hizo que se detuviera a mitad del camino hacia la plataforma de combate.

Spopovich miro al hombre que se encontraba parado en el techo del lugar donde esperaban los demás luchadores, una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios, bajo la vista hacia su víctima y con una fuerte patada la saco finalmente de la plataforma.

Al ver el cuerpo que parecía inerte tirado sobre la grava, sintió que su corazón se detenía y le faltaba el aire, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, al escuchar que aun respiraba pudo tranquilizarse un poco pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, cortadas y sangre que fluía de ellas y manchaban toda su ropa.

-Voy a llamar para que la lleven a la enfermería- menciono el hombre de gafas y cabello rubio encargado de presentar los combates.

-¡NO!- negó Gohan tomándola tan delicadamente como podía con sus brazos – Yo mismo la llevare- dijo tranquilamente y con un poco de preocupación en su voz, pero antes de retirarse giro su rostro hacia el causante de todo y le lanzo una mirada llena de odio y furia – Esto no se quedara así- le asevero, y se marchó rápidamente ya que sabía que ella necesitaba atención médica urgente.

La dejo en la enfermería y fue donde su padre para pedirle que trajera unas semillas del ermitaño, este accedió instantáneamente al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su primogénito, con la ayuda de la tele transportación viajo hasta la Torre Karim para conseguirlas.

La espera se le hizo eterna. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? ¿Se habrían terminado las semillas y no tenían más? ¿Podría Videl resistir hasta que regrese su padre? Estas y más preguntas rondaban su mente, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando regreso su padre, tomo las pocas semillas que había podido traer y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería – ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto al doctor tratando de normalizar su respiración ya que se encontraba un poco agitado por la prisa con la que había ido.

Míster Satán que estaba arrodillado junto a la camilla en donde yacía el cuerpo malherido de Videl, no respondió nada, tenía la cabeza agachada y se mantenía inmóvil.

El anciano doctor se acercó a Gohan y colocando una mano sobre su hombro dijo –No… resistió. Ha fallecido-

-¿QUE? No, no, no… ¡no puede ser¡-las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no lo podía creer –Lo siento- escucho que le decía el doctor, el solo caminaba hacia ella que estaba inerte en la camilla, en su mano derecha tenia las semillas que pretendía darle para que se mejore. ¿Por qué no intervino durante la pelea? ¿Por qué no la defendió de ese animal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! En su mente solo existía esa pregunta ¿Por qué no hizo NADA? La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue lo único que pronunciar mientras dejaba fluir todo el dolor y frustración que estaba sintiendo -¡NOOOOOOOOO!- volvió a repetir al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al piso, colocando las manos como apoyo y agachando la cabeza -¡NOOOOOOOO!- susurro.

-o-

-Gohan despierta- los quejidos de su esposo la habían despertado. Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando lo sintió moverse muy inquieto en la cama, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, -No Videl- era lo único que repetía, tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro empapado en sudor.

-Despierta, estoy aquí- le decía mientras lo movía despacio. Estaba preocupada, el siempre dormía tan apaciblemente que a veces hasta le daba envidia, las pesadillas no eran algo común en alguien tan tranquilo como su esposo, pero recordó cual podía ser la causa de su malestar ¡La fecha! No había dicho nada por este motivo, sabia como le afectaba recordar aquel suceso, creía que él no lo recordaba ya que no menciono nada durante el transcurso del día, pero al parecer eso no se había borrado de su memoria.

Ese día se cumplía un año de su pelea con Spopovich, esa pelea en la que casi pierde la vida, era un recuerdo doloroso para ambos y que los había marcado para siempre.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba agitado y sudado, Videl se encontraba sentada a su lado, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. –Tuviste una pesadilla- le decía acariciando su mejilla. –Quieres contar…- rápidamente se sentó en la cama para poder abrazarla, no dejo que terminara la pregunta que le estaba haciendo, necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, oler su perfume para cerciorarse que en efecto todo fue una pesadilla, y es que había sido tan real que le costaba creer que había despertado y que ella estaba ahí junto a él, VIVA.

No dijeron nada durante unos minutos, solo disfrutaron de su abrazo, ella sabía que eso era lo que el necesitaba, poco a poco se fueron recostando nuevamente, él estaba boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación, con ella acurrucada en su pecho –Fue horrible- comenzó –lo reviví todo de nuevo, fue tan real, ese animal te golpeaba y yo no hacía nada por detenerlo- continuo, ella solo lo escuchaba –era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo a ese día, pero había una diferencia- hizo una pausa, le dolía en el alma imaginar que lo que iba a decir se volviera realidad –Tu…. tu morías, y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo- le decía mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

–Pero fue una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí, estoy bien-

-Sí, lo sé, pero…. y si hubiera pasado, el único culpable seria yo por no intervenir y protegerte- sus miradas se encontraron – ¡No Gohan! Ya lo hemos hablado y sabes que no fue tu culpa, fue mi orgullo el causante de todo, yo era muy obstinada, además que fuiste tú quien me salvo la vida gracias a las semillas del ermitaño- le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Pero…-

-Nada de peros- le dijo tratando de sonar seria –Eso paso hace un año, debemos dejar el pasado atrás si queremos seguir avanzando, hay que olvidar esos recuerdos dolorosos para dar paso a los nuevos y bonitos recuerdos que vendrán- le encantaba su carácter, en especial cuando se ponía seria, debía ser su sangre saiyajin, solo ella podía hacerlo sentir bien y hacer que borrara de su mente todo ese tipo de tonterías –Tienes razón, siempre la tienes- decía mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

–Pero hay algo que debo agradecerle a ese día- comento separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto intrigada y arqueando un poco la ceja –Gracias a eso me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y de lo importante que te habías vuelto para mí, ahí supe que…TE AMABA- dijo casi susurrándole.

-Pues yo lo sabía desde más antes- le dijo en broma

–Ya sabes que soy un poco despistado para ese tipo de cosas- comento haciendo que los dos comiencen a reír

– Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Se besaron nuevamente, y así abrazados volvieron a dormir a la espera del nuevo día por venir y de los nuevos recuerdos hermosos que vendrán.

-o-

Espero les haya gustado esta historia, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics.

Si les gusto comenten, son libres de hacerlo. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Bye.


End file.
